Light Yagami
Light Yagami is the main protagonist of the Death Note series. He is a detective and a serial killer that people went on to call Kira. Background Light Yagami used to be just your typical honors high-school student, but his life took a sudden turn when he found a mysterious black notebook lying around his school with "Death Note" written on its cover. Light promptly picked it up and opened the cover, revealing a set of instructions. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." That was the first rule Light saw. At first, Light dismissed the notebook as some sort of prank, but his opinion changed after he was visited by the notebook's original owner, a Shinigami, or God of Death. The Shinigami, named Ryuk, explained to him that the Death Note is a tool used by the Gods of Death to regulate the lives of humans. Curious about the notebook's power, Light tested it on a serial killer that was appearing on live television. Much to his surprise, forty seconds after writing the serial killer's name, he died of a heart attack. Knowing the amazing power that he had received, Light started to kill various criminals from all across Japan. This, however, started to raise suspicion from the Japanese media. Given how most of Light's killings shared the same method- cardiac arrests, the public took notice and gave Light's murderous persona a name, Kira. With the police now looking for clues on how to find Kira, a prestigious detective known as L commenced his search for Kira. Eventually, Light joined his father, an important member of the Japanese Police Force, in his search for Kira, while continuing the killings on his free time. A life of deception and violence was the only thing that awaited him... Stats Attack Potency: Human Level (Has performed no feats outside of human limits) Speed: Human Speed '(Has performed no feats outside of human limits) 'Durability: Human Level (Has performed no feats outside of human limits) Hax: 'Death Manipulation (The Death Note can kill any human despite their physicality) 'Intelligence: Genius (He was the top ranking student in all of Japan. Crafted countless nigh-perfect plans when making use of the Death Note. An extremely quick learner. Has designed devices to keep his Death Note hidden. Manipulated a Shinigami into doing his bidding. Outsmarted one of the most intelligent detectives in the world. Managed to hack into the police's secret criminal files.) Stamina: High (He was still standing and trying to fight back after getting shot. Managed to write names for four days in a row with barely any sleep.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers None notable. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Death Note:' The Notebook of a Death God. Ryuk dropped it into the Human World, where it was found by Light. The Notebook has a set of rules that Ryuk himself wrote down in the book. Anyone who possesses the Death Note or even a small piece of it can see Ryuk. The human whose name is written in the book will die. The Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing their name. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of Death, details on the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. If the cause of death is written as a Heart Attack, the time of death can be manipulated. Unlike Shinigami, Light doesn't extend his life by killing people. The cause of Death can be manipulated as much as Light wants as long as it is within the realm of possibility (Can't make someone go from Japan at 5:30 to France at 6:00 in order to die or make someone say or draw something that they don't actually know. The death will just default to a Heart Attack in this case.) Anything can be used to write in the Death Note as long as it is able to make understandable letters. Anyone can use the Death Note as effectively as Light as long as they have even a small piece of paper from it. Can set the deaths of targets in advance as long as he puts the name in front of the cause and time of death. Won't affect those under 780 Days Old. The Death Note becomes useless if a name is spelled 4 times wrong. The Death Note is useless if an alias is written down. Can not have someone die in a way that will immediately end the lives of others (Will default to a heart attack in those cases) Can obviously use suicide as a cause of death. Can change the cause of Death as long as it's within 6 minutes and 40 seconds. If Light loses the Death Note he has 490 Days before he loses complete ownership of it. Can lend people the Death Note to be used. Those people borrowing it will not be followed by a Shinigami. Can't kill people the age of 124 and onward. Can't kill people with only 12 minutes to live left. The Death Note will never run out of pages. Can erase his memories by relinquishing ownership of the Death Note back to a Shinigami. *'Pocket Watch:' A normal watch with a hidden compartment containing a small scrap of the Death Note and a needle that Light can use to prick his finger and use blood to write on that scrap. *'Scythe (non-canon):' A large scythe that Light has been seen carrying in multiple volume covers, as well as Jump Ultimate Stars. In reality, it is the Death Note, which can transform into this weapon. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Claims he could probably overpower a grown woman. *Can do a bit of damage to L with his punches. *Sent L flying across a small room with a single punch to the face. *Knocked away an officer, Mogi's, hand. Speed/Reactions *Keeps up with L in a game of Tennis. Durability/Endurance *Tanks attacks from L. *Was still moving after being shot in the hand. *Survived a gunshot to the side. *Despite sustaining two bullet wounds, dragged himself away towards Ryuk. Skill/Intelligence *Surprised even Ryuk with the progress he made only 5 Days after getting the Death Note. *Using the Death Note set out to create a utopia. *Became a center of attention for Interpol because of his actions. *Became such a problem that Interpol required the assistance of L. *Ended up becoming an ultimate rival to L. *Throughout a good portion of the manga repeatedly came up with complex plans to avoid being caught. *Outsmarted the NPA on a few occasions. *Was the Junior High Champion Tennis Player in 1999 and 2000 *Beat L in a game of Tennis *Manipulated Misa Amane into doing his bidding and becoming the second Kira. *Was close to finding L's true identity. *Found a way to completely erase his memories of his life as Kira. *Joined L and the rest of the Taskforce in an effort to stop Kira. *L himself said Light would make a great successor. *Not only did he devise an extremely complex plan involving the loss of his own memory, but despite it being insanely centered around pure luck it went off without a hitch as he planned. *Tricked the Shinigami Rem into killing L. *In the process also killed Watari and the Shinigami Rem. *Became the next L. *For 5 years acted as both Kira and L ruling over the world with his Death Note. *Began dealing with the "True Successors" Mello and Near. *Was able to deal with Mellow after an arduous process. Powerscaling Due to the lack of superhuman feats in Death Note, powerscaling is unnecessary. Weaknesses *Greatly limited by his human physicality and the rules of the Death Note. *Requires the face and real name of someone before he can kill them. *Is very unwilling to take the Eye Deal, which would make him able to see the names of anyone whose face he has seen. *MASSIVE God Complex. *Some of Light's better plans required the use/help of other people. *His normal personality (Should he erase his memories again) won't manipulate the emotions of others, especially women. *It is a rule that those who own Death Note will be killed by the Shinigami, which in this case is Ryuk, meaning that Ryuk will be killing Light before anyone else. Doesn't mean Ryuk will interfere and stop someone from killing Light, as that'll kill him too. *Without access to even a scrap of the Death Note's paper, Light pretty much can't do anything. *Goes a bit insane if he's backed into an extremely desperate situation. **When he was close to being caught begged Ryuk to kill his enemies, which is what got Ryuk to finally kill Light. *The Death Note only works on humans. Sources Mr-Pepsi-and-Pizza's DeviantArt (Permission given to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Level Category:Human Speed Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Death Note Category:Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Detectives